Mikhail Shtalenkov
Russian | birth_date = | birth_place = Moscow, USSR | draft = 108th overall | draft_year = 1993 | draft_team = Mighty Ducks of Anaheim | career_start = 1985 | career_end = 2002 }} Mikhail Alekseyevich Shtalenkov (b. October 20, 1965, in Moscow, USSR) is a former amateur and professional ice hockey goaltender. He played extensively in his native USSR and Russia for HC Dynamo Moscow and in North America, seeing time with the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, Edmonton Oilers, Phoenix Coyotes and Florida Panthers. He was selected in the fifth round of the 1993 NHL Entry Draft, 108th overall, by Anaheim. Despite such international success and a good performance in the NHL, Shtalenkov was never able to obtain a starting netminder's job. Playing career Shtalenkov began his hockey career with Dynamo Moscow in 1986 and won the Soviet Championship in 1990, ending the 13-year domincance of rival team CSKA Moscow. Dynamo went on the win the championship the next two years in 1991 and 1992. Shtalenkov moved to North America in 1992, signing with Milwaukee Admirals of the International Hockey League. After one season, he was drafted 108th overall by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim in 1993 and spent five seasons with the team. He originally began with the IHL's San Diego Gulls, but received the call-up to the Mighty Ducks after Ron Tugnutt was traded to the Montreal Canadiens and Shtalenkov served as back-up to Guy Hebert and would continue to do so throughout his tenure at Anaheim. Shtalenkov was claimed in the 1998 NHL Expansion Draft by the Nashville Predators but was later traded to the Edmonton Oilers and never played for the Predators. In his one season with the Oilers, he shared the starters place with Bob Essensa but was soon traded to the Phoenix Coyotes. After only a handful of games in Phoenix, Shtalenkov was once more to the Florida Panthers. In 2000, Shtalenkov returned to Dynamo Moscow and eventually retired from hockey in 2002. International career Shtalenkov represented the USSR, the Unified Team and Russia many times internationally. At the 1992 Winter Olympics he earned a gold medal with the Unified Team and at the 1998 Winter Olympics he won four of five games for Russia, earning the silver medal. Transactions *June 26, 1993 - Anaheim drafts Shtalenkov. *June 26, 1998 - Nashville selects Shtalenkov in the 1998 NHL Expansion Draft. *October 1, 1998 - Nashville trades Shtalenkov and Jim Dowd to Edmonton in exchange for Drake Berehowsky, Greg De Vries and Éric Fichaud. *March 11, 1999 - Edmonton trades Shtalenkov to Phoenix for a conditional draft choice. *November 18, 1999 - Phoenix trades Shtalenkov to Florida along with a 4th round draft pick (Chris Eade) in exchange for Sean Burke and a 5th round pick (Nate Kiser). External links * * * *HockeyGoalies entry Category:Born in 1965 Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:1992 Olympian Category:1998 Olympian Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim draft picks Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:Milwaukee Admirals (IHL) players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Russia Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the Unified Team Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Russian ice hockey players Category:San Diego Gulls (IHL) players Category:Soviet ice hockey players Category:Dynamo Moscow players Category:Retired in 2002